


All Yours

by Bunnywest



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fuck Or Die, Implied/Referenced Dubious Consent, Incest, M/M, Past Underage, Sort Of, stilinskicest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 22:28:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16206950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunnywest/pseuds/Bunnywest
Summary: Stiles and his father have a special relationship. The first time was to keep Stiles safe. Now, it's because they both want it. Stiles wouldn't have it any other way.





	All Yours

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know, it's not Steter. But its a birthday gift.  
> Happy Birthday, Lavenderlotion!  
> Unbeta'd, written on the fly.

 

He’s only going home for four days, and it’s not long enough. Four days, and he’ll have to spend one of those catching up with Scott, listening to stories of vet school and pretending that he’s not itching to get home to his Daddy. If he doesn’t, Scott will turn up at their house, and Stiles knows from experience he’s harder to dislodge than a barnacle. It’s better to go to Scott’s - then he’s in control. So when he arrives in town, he he ducks into the station to let his dad know he’s back safe, and then heads over to Scott’s, to get it out of the way.

It’s not that he doesn’t want to see his best friend. But it’s not why he’s here. He’s here because he needs strong hands on the back on his neck, guiding him to his knees and calling him a good boy, needs the scratch of stubble on his throat as his Daddy leans in and murmurs in his ear while he fucks into him nice and slow. _That’s_ why he’s home.

 

* * *

 

He manages to escape from Scott’s and get home before the Sheriff, which means he has time to shower, making sure he’s nice and clean, fingering himself open in the shower just enough  – his Daddy likes him to be tight, after all. Then he climbs into the bed, laying on his stomach with his head resting on his arms, and waits.  He must doze a little, because the next thing he knows, there’s the distinctive scent of his father’s cologne and a warm body pressing against his side, as John puts that hand on the back of his neck like he craves, and pulls him in for a passionate kiss. “Look at my good boy,” John rumbles out when they finally part. “All laid out and waiting for me. Did you get yourself ready?”

“Yes, Daddy.” Stiles leans into his father’s touch. “All ready for you.”

“My good boy,“ John repeats, as he moves down the bed and parts Stiles’s ass cheeks. Stiles feels a thrill run through him at the words – his daddy's pleased with him. There’s a callused finger prodding at his hole. Stiles takes a deep breath, relaxing as much as he can, and the finger slips in easily thanks to his earlier prep. John makes a pleased sound, and soon enough he has three fingers pumping in and out. There’s a slight sting at the stretch, but Stiles arches into it. It’s how he knows his daddy loves him – he’s taking time to make room for himself, going to all that trouble just for Stiles. He’s so lucky that his Daddy cares.

 

* * *

 

 

The first time Daddy took him, Stiles had cried and struggled because even after John opened him with his fingers it burned and hurt and felt wrong. But Daddy knew best, held him down and fucked him anyway, explaining that there was someone sacrificing virgins out there, that this was to save his life, so stop fighting, dammit. Afterwards, while Stiles sobbed quietly, his Daddy had run a hand through his hair and told him how well he’d done, how he was John’s good boy, whispered that he loved him, told him he was so, so sorry that their first time was like this. He’d dried Stiles’s tears and kissed him soft and slow, and with that one caring act, Stiles had felt something loosen in his chest, and been overcome with a wave of desire.

He’d gazed at his father through eyes still blurry with tears, and known. There would never be anyone else for him. His father was everything he wanted. Confident, strong, calm, someone who could take charge, make him feel safe, care for him. And under that dull brown uniform, Stiles had found a body that was all thick muscle and tanned skin, and he’d found it undeniably attractive. When his father had come to his room the next night under the pretense of checking that Stiles was recovering, Stiles had rolled onto his back and parted his legs easily, whispering, “I liked it, Daddy. We could do it again, if you wanted.”  

Daddy had wanted.

The second time was perfect. Daddy took his time opening Stiles up, using his tongue and his hands, but more importantly, he showered him with praise and affection, calling him his special boy, his love, his sweetheart, and Stiles had soaked up the kind words, spread his legs a little wider, and let his Daddy fill him up just right.

 

* * *

 

Stiles is roused out of his memories by a rough voice in his ear. “You with me, son?”

“Yes, Daddy. Just thinking about the first time we did this.” Stiles rolls his hips, feels John’s weight against his back. “You took such good care of me, Daddy. Made sure I was safe.”

John hums. “Wouldn’t have trusted anyone else to treat you right, baby. You’re mine to take care of.”

“Yours,” Stiles agrees, rolling his hips again. “Gonna fuck me now, Daddy?”

John growls a little, low in his throat, and twists his fingers inside Stiles, loosening him. He hauls Stiles back and up by his hips, and settles himself behind him. With one hand he lines himself up with Stiles’s hole, and presses in all the way in one long slide. Stiles hears himself give a low moan, but he’s concentrating on the feeling of his Daddy filling him the way he needs, thrusting in solid and sure and steady, settling something deep in Stiles, calming him to his core. This is what he’s been missing, what he came home for.

The broad palms on his hips hold him in place as John pistons in and out, and Stiles closes his eyes and loses himself to the sensation of a good, solid fucking. Daddy’s in control, and that’s how he likes it, how he needs it. His cock’s hard and leaking and he manages to get a hand under himself to tug urgently at his erection. John grunts and pulls out, shuffling back a little so he can drive back in at a different angle, and now he’s hitting Stile’s sweet spot, making his cock blurt out precome. “Gonna get yourself off for daddy, tighten up that little ass around me, sweetheart?” John mutters, and Stiles nods vigorously. He strokes himself faster, and it’s barely a minute before he feels that heat in his belly, and tightness that means he’s close.

His whole body shudders as he comes hard, and he pants out, “Daddy!” His ass aches where it clenches around John’s thick cock - it’s been a long time since he had anything up there, and his body has to learn to take it all over again. John grunts and stills suddenly, gripping Stiles a little tighter as he grinds into him. Stiles can feel the heat inside where his father’s filling him with his come, and he sighs with something like relief.  

John collapses against his back, pressing him down into the bedding. “Welcome home, kiddo,” his father pants out, and Stiles can hear the affection in his voice.

“Thanks, Dad.” Stiles winces when John pulls out, but he gets over his discomfort quickly enough when John rolls him over and kisses him, rough and deep and hungry.

“Four days, huh?”

“Four days.”

His father hums, and kisses his way along Stiles’s collarbones. “I hope you don’t plan on leaving the house, kiddo. I’ve taken the rest of the week off.”

Stiles sighs happily. “I’m all yours, Daddy.”

 

 

 

 


End file.
